


The Disease

by Scrunchles



Series: Disease [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sniper crying, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), request, sappy like a Canadian maple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are a raw and terrible thing.</p><p>Men don’t feel emotions so strong that they are brought to tears.  Men are strong, and independent, they make their own happiness and don’t need anyone else in order to make that happiness happen.  Love was a weakness.  It was a disease.  Especially when it was for another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of a Tumblr Anon.

Emotions are a raw and terrible thing.

Men don’t feel emotions so strong that they are brought to tears.  Men are strong, and independent, they make their own happiness and don’t need anyone else in order to make that happiness happen.  Love was a weakness.  It was a disease.  Especially when it was for another man.

Their clothes were a fumble on the floor, and the bed creaked beneath them as Sniper’s hips met Scout’s buttocks.  His chest was pressed to the other man’s back, and his hands rested on his narrow hips, pulling him back and into the thrusts. 

He felt something similar to anguish in his chest, but it was accompanied with a warmth, a certain spark that left him confused and more than a little panicked when he saw wetness drip down to wet the freckled back beneath him.

“Oh God…” he hissed, pressing his face into a salty shoulder and nibbling at the skin, trying to distract himself from the ever-increasing flow of wetness from his eyes.

Scout cursed when his hips began moving with renewed vigor, trying to keep it going, he couldn’t let the kid know—

But the body beneath him rose up, and he covered his face in embarrassment, laying back on the bed with a shuddering sigh.

Scout stayed where he was for a second, his ass pressing against Sniper’s hips, their balls throbbing against each other as Sniper counted the heartbeats he could feel while buried deep in Scout.  A moment of silence passed before he felt Scout shift.

Instead of pulling off, though, Scout moved up along his cock and then swiveled when he was able.  Sniper sucked in a breath, and felt his wilting erection respond eagerly as Scout slipped down around him again.

“Hey, what gives?”  Scout draped himself across the Aussie’s chest, but Sniper kept his hands firmly in place.

A finger traced the gap between his sideburn and fingers to pull away wet.  “H-hey, I didn’t… was callin’ you a faggot not okay?  ‘Cause I can… stop I guess? If it’s a… shit, I don’t know, a tr—“

Sniper’s hand shot from his face to the back of Scout’s neck, and he silenced the boy with a deep, desperate kiss.  It would just get worse if he tried to explain now.

Love was a foreign entity.  Not the concept, but the ache of it, and the twisting, coiling desperation for another individual was stifling and wonderful.

He kept Scout there, silenced with a constant clash of tongue, teeth and lips.  Eventually, the young man began to move upon him, gasping against the Sniper’s lips as his hands pressed against his shoulders for leverage.   The tears hadn’t stopped, but Scout didn’t seem to mind the slick slip of their cheeks, and the occasional tang of salt as a tear mingled between their tongues.

Sniper started thrusting again, his hands shifting to grip the younger man’s hips as both strived to finish what they’d started.

Scout, now free from Sniper’s confining hand, kissed his way over to suckle the salty trails from his cheeks.  His warm, wet tongue laved over the scratchy texture of Sniper’s stubble and then up to press a surprisingly gentle kiss just above his eye.  He moved to the other cheek, kissing away the drying tears as Sniper made love to him.  The older man’s calloused hand slipped over to twist around Scout’s cock, attempting to apologize for the sudden break in the mood.

Judging from Scout’s gasping pants against his cheek, and the nails that dug into his shoulders, he was well on his way to being forgiven.

Scout came, and Sniper stopped his own movements, satisfied with his lover’s release.  When Scout pulled back to frown at him, and then sat up to ride the man to his own release, Sniper reached up to tug him back against his chest.

“Don’t, love…”  He murmured, kissing Scout’s lips and cheek.

“You okay?”  Scout asked, his tense body relaxing with Sniper’s words and attention.

“Better.”  Sniper promised the boy, stroking his hands down his back to pull him off of him and tuck him under his arm.

“You wanna… uh… talk or anything?”  Scout yawned into Sniper’s armpit, but forced himself to look attentive for his lover’s sake.

“Nah, sweet’eart.”  Sniper chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to Scout’s.  “Just… I love you.”

“Oh.”  Scout smiled and wiggled up, out of Sniper’s grip.  He had to crook his head a bit, but he had soon shifted higher on the mattress than Sniper.  He reached over to pull the man’s head against his chest and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I’ll hold you tonight.”  He offered, pressing a kiss to Sniper’s forehead.  He left his face against his hair, getting comfortable and slipping a knee between Sniper’s legs.

“I… thanks, love.”  Sniper smiled and wrapped his arms around Scout’s waist.

He felt a hand pet his hair, and his half-hard member faded from the back of his mind as he allowed himself to be soothed into slumber.


End file.
